


The best birthday gift ever

by SnowyShipsLogicality



Series: Logan wears skirts (and everyone is gay) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Arguing, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Patton is barely even here tbh, Roman is a simp, Swearing, but not serious - Freeform, intruality - freefrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyShipsLogicality/pseuds/SnowyShipsLogicality
Summary: It's Roman and Remus' 18th birthday. Roman dances with his crush, Logan, and somehow ends up wearing black lipstick
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, but its in the background - Relationship
Series: Logan wears skirts (and everyone is gay) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093205
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The best birthday gift ever

**Author's Note:**

> This one's the longest fic I've written so far. Constructive criticism is appreciated!
> 
> The [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hJC7qQDkPqk) i listened to while writing this (its not necessary to listen to it, but it fits the mood)

Today was Remus and Roman’s 18th birthday. Their parents invited most of the people in their high school to their party.

Roman was currently standing near the entrance, drinking punch from one of those red cups in movies. Some girls wanted to hang out with him, but he refused. He was waiting for someone special after all.

Remus walked up to him. “Hey Ro Bro, it’s our birthday! Why are you just standing there?”

“I’m waiting for Logan,” Roman answered.

Remus smirked. “Oh, your boy toy Ro?”

“He is _not_ my boyfriend, you heathen!” Roman exclaimed while blushing.

“Oh yeah? I always see you blushing when you see Logan. And I saw the poetry you wrote about him – which are terrible by the way — in your room. You’re a fucking simp, Ro Bro!”

“First of all, I do _not_ blush when I see him!” Roman said, getting more and more irritated. “Second, stop going to my room without my permission! Do you know anything about privacy!? And third, my poetry is amazing, you just don’t appreciate it!”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Sure, Ro. Like I’m a simp for Patton, but I didn’t write him poetry like a _sap.”_

Roman was too angry to retort. “Just go back to your boyfriend, Remus!”

Remus laughed. “Gladly!”

_Remus is really the_ most _annoying sibling in the world._ Roman sighed. Although he might have a point.

Logan and Roman have known each other since childhood. They may bicker a lot, but he can’t imagine a life without him. His friend was incredibly smart. He always had a fun fact to share about space and of his other interests. And in turn, letting Roman ramble about musicals.

He was also very sweet. Sure, he might come off as tactless sometimes, but he didn’t do it on purpose. He just has trouble expressing emotions, especially verbally. He would always know how to comfort Roman, in his own special way.

Okay, Roman was _definitely_ a sap.

“Salutations, Roman,” Logan had finally arrived.

Roman turned around and. _Wow._ Logan was wearing a black dress shirt, his favorite tie, a new pair of catlike glasses, and a dark blue vest that Roman gave him a year ago. Logan always dressed formally, even for a party.

But what surprised him was the fact that he was wearing a pencil skirt and fishnet leggings. And black lipstick.

Logan looked, to put it simply, as stunning as the stars.

“Hey Specs, you have finally arrived. You’re usually really early,” Roman said. “And what’s with the new makeup, calculator watch?”

“I decided to change my usual appearance for the occasion,” Logan replied.

“Wow Logan,” Roman laughed. “Are you trying to impress me, the most handsome prince in the world?” He and Logan always joked about him being royalty, even if they were adults now.

“Maybe I am,” Logan smirked. A new song began to play. “Shall we dance, your highness?” He held his hand out to Roman.

“S-sure.” Roman blushed. He put his hand on Logan’s shoulder, the other holding his hand.

___________________________________________

As they swayed in the dance floor, Roman was thinking about what Logan said. _He was trying to impress me?_

Logan can be flirty sometimes, something only Roman knew. But did he really mean it? Did he have a chance with Logan?

_“Maybe I am.”_ If he was trying to impress him, then it’s working.

Logan suddenly dipped him. “Roman, you’ve been distracted during the entire time we were dancing. Do you feel unwell?”

Remus saw them and smirked. Even Patton had a smug expression. Remus was right, Roman was _definitely_ a simp for Logan.

_"_ Roman? Are you alright?” Logan asked while he pulled him back up. “Your face is very red.”

“Um…” Patton was giving him a thumbs-up. Well, no time like the present.

“Hey Logan?” Roman asked.

“Yes?”

“Uh,” _You can do this Roman._ “Can I kiss you?” _You can’t do this Roman._

“Roman, it’s _may_ I kiss you, not can. And yes, I wouldn’t mind.” He rolled his eyes fondly. Logan was always so serious about grammar.

They got closer and closer to each other, then their lips connected.

The kiss wasn’t very passionate, but it was so _soft._ Logan wrapped his arms around Roman’s waist while he wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck. After a few minutes (but felt like blissful days), they pulled away.

The first thing Roman saw after the kiss was Logan covering his mouth, trying to hold back a laugh.

“What is it, Nerd?” he asked.

“Forgive me, but,”— Logan couldn’t hold his laugh anymore. – “It’s just- you have black lipstick.”

“Lipstick?” Roman wiped his mouth a little, and there was lipstick on it. “Oh no, Remus is going to irk me with this for _weeks.”_

“Your brother is always obnoxious, Roman,” Logan said while rolling his eyes.

They stayed there staring at the other in a lovey-dovey way for maybe a bit _too_ long before Roman realized there were people staring at them, Remus included.

“So uh, Logan-” Roman started.

“Are you finally going to ask me out?” Logan said.

“Well, _do_ you want to go out with me?”

“We’ve been crushing on each other for years. So, yes.”

Roman beamed. “Well, you know that café near my house? I’m free at 8 PM, is that fine, my starry-eyed lover?”

Logan blushed at the petname. “It’s fine.”

After a few more dances, they realized it was getting pretty late.

“Well, I must return home now,” Logan stated.

“Well Teach, we could’ve danced more if you weren’t so late,” Roman teased.

“I was, what do the kids say nowadays? Fashionably late.”

Roman lost it. “I regret teaching you slang,” he said between laughs.

Logan kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Roman.”

Roman touched the part where Logan kissed him. He knows that he had lipstick on his mouth, and possibly on his cheek. He knows that Remus (and probably Patton) will tease him relentlessly. He knows that his classmates will gossip about this. But none of that mattered now.

He and his crush were finally together, and that was the best birthday gift ever.


End file.
